Some Wedding Bells
by AvioNN
Summary: its uryu and tatsuki's wedding. but is there anotehr one coming?


"Tatsuki, will you marry me?"

"U-uryu?!"

"Will you?"

"...yes."

Tatsuki walked in between the aisles, accompanied by her father. She looked around and noticed every pair of eyes on her, except for

Ichigo couldn't stop staring. She looked amazing in that dress. Her already beautiful face complimented by light makeup, her auburn hair flowing down to greet her cloth covered shoulders. The white dress showing her curves without exposing her too much. Her calves exposed to the air by her knee high dress. Her neck glistening from the beautiful necklace he left her on her doorstep one night. He was positive she didn't know it was from him, but it made him happy that she wore it despite not knowing its origin. All in all, she was her normal beautiful self, but there was something else tonight.

He was barely paying attention to the ceremony, and only knew when to bring up the ring when Orihime walked up as well. After delivering the ring he walked back to his spot and decided to pay attention to the vows.

"You're a lucky man Ichigo."

"What d'you mean?"

Ishiin looked at his son in suprise, "You mean you don't know?!"

"Don't know what?"

"You get to dance with Orihime!"

"WHAT!?!?"

"When the dance starts, you and Orihime waltz together after Uryu and Tatsuki, and then all the grouped groomsmen and bridesmaids dance, then everybody joins in."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WALTZ!!!!"

"Well then, you better hope she does."

"Uhh, I don't know how to do this... do you?"

"What!? I thought you would!"

She bit her lip nervously.

"Well, I think it's pretty much just making a slow circle", he said.

She nodded; he gulped. He stood up and lifter her up gently, then walked to the dance floor. They hadn't been dancing for five seconds before she stumbled. He caught her and put her back on her feet, chuckling nervously. Eventually their laughing wasn't nervous. As more people joined in, her tripping increased in number and they kept bumping into other couples. The song changed, and she tripped more than usual at the sudden stop. He quickly grabbed her body to stop her from falling.

She fell towards him and grabbed his shirt in her fists, leaning on his chest. He firmed his grip on her body, and she blushed. So did he. He noticed all too late that it wasn't her back he had caught. He released his grip and put his hands back into position, muttering that he was sorry. She looked at her feet blushing at the sudden turn her mind had taken. She shook the thoughts from her mind and concentrated back on dancing with him.

They continued dancing until a salsa music came on, and they quickly got off the dance floor. They sat down and ate. They both enjoyed a sizeable amount of sake. Her rosy cheeks only increased her attractiveness. She tried standing up, saying something about going to the bathroom, but quickly stumbled. He tried to catch her but was dragged down with her as he himself was unsteady.

He landed on top of her, his body in between her spread legs. They both sobered up instantly. She quickly blushed at wave of heat resonating from her crotch, and she felt a growing mass pressed against her inner thigh. She looked up at him, and he was staring at her with an odd look in his eyes. His hands were on either side of her head, and he lowered himself closer to her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are in that dress?" he whispered in her ear. He raised his head and looked into her eyes.

She hadn't expected that, but regardless she clasped her hands around his neck and pulled him close once again. She felt his lips on hers. He put one hand through her hair, and the other on her cheek. He broke away from the kiss. She could feel his hot breath on her nose and cheeks. He was about to lean in for another kiss when -

"IIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

"CHIIIIIIIII-"

"GOOOOO"

"GOOOOO"

Ishiin and Keigo hugged each other next to the two, their cheeks touching with comical smiles and tears in their eyes.

"OUR LITTLE ICHIGO IS GROWING UP!!!!" they yelled in unison.

Ichigo and Orihime blushed, but Ichigo quickly put an angry scowl on his face as he yelled "I'LL KILL YOU TWO!"

"Ichigo WHY!!?!?!" they screamed in unison again.


End file.
